


We Are Avengers

by Kalluna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America has common sense, Everyone lives, Except Natasha and Vision i'm sorry, Fix-It of Sorts, I am Iron Man, I didn't rewrite those parts, I think its well written, Thanos is a grape head prove me wrong, Theres no warnings but like there's cursing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Ultimate powers of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalluna/pseuds/Kalluna
Summary: Tony echoed Thano’s tired smirk back at him. He could only imagine the image he made, beaten and bloody, surrounded by similarly battered comrades forming an unbroken chain of support that boxed Thanos in. Raising his own gauntlet, sparkling with stolen infinity stones, their unnatural glow surrounding himself and the rest of the Avengers. Thanos’ eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen,“But we,” Tony coldly informed him, his reforged family standing by his side, “Are Avengers,” He snapped, and Thanos’ army crumbled to dust around them._..._..._..._Rewrite of the Endgame scene where Iron Man dies to where everyone converges on his battle with Thanos to help hold the power of the Infinity Stones. Spoiler: No one dies. Read the end-notes! My sister and beta-reader Ida included her own breakdown of how we came up with this idea and why it could have worked!Have fun!!! -Kalluna
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We Are Avengers

Tony scrambled for breath as Thanos held him up by his throat, just a few more seconds. A few more seconds and his nanobots would have the infinity stones. Please, he thought desperately, I know it will kill me, but let me save them first. Let me save them.  
“Mr. Stark!” A terrified scream ripped across the battlefield as Peter lunged in, decking Thanos across the face. No, no, no, not Peter, not Peter

_“Mr. Stark? I don’-”_

Thanos recovered just as Peter turned to check on Tony, laying on the ground trying to catch his breath. The pressure of the infinity stones felt like they were crushing his chest, the same sense of mortality that came with losing his arc reactor filled him as he doubled over. Shit. Even just holding the stones could kill him.  
Peter was suddenly whipped out of his vision and violently slammed back in as Thanos grabbed his leg. The purple-faced-bitch rose to his feet with a derisive glance at Peter’s bloodied face.  
“Let you die with the man you care for so much then,” He growled kicking the kid over to Tony, god he never should have brought him into this. Why did he think he wasn’t going to ruin the kid’s life in Germany as Howard had done to him?  
“Tony…” Peter whimpered reaching out to touch his shoulder. He was dying, Peter was going to be killed. Peter finally called him Tony. All it took was a life-or-death situation huh? Good to know- Peter’s hand touched his shoulder.  
The weight crushing Tony lessened as Peter cried out in pain. He’s sharing it, Tony realized, he’s sharing the infinity stone’s power with me. It’s like building struts, there’s a max weight that each can hold but adding more spreads the weight out onto each one. The more people we have- Steve. A flash of red, white, and blue caught in the corner of his eye, fighting to reach him. Bucky was back now, like with the accords, could Tony still trust him? He’d value the world, Tony could rely on that,  
“STEVE!” He screamed, the name ripping out of his throat. Reaching out his hand in a way he’d never been able to after the Civil War. Not even with the four years since the blip. Captain America’s head whipped up as Thanos advanced on Tony and Peter, holding his gauntlet menacingly as a shield tore through the surrounding troops. Steve himself came crashing down on Thanos wielding- was that Mjolner? When the hell did that happen?  
“Avengers!” He snapped into his hopefully-still-functioning-earpiece, “Tony needs help!”

_..._..._..._

“Tony needs help!” Steve cried into her earpiece. Wanda had never liked the man, Sam had called her out on blaming Stark for the bombing long ago, but his arrogance and controlling attitudes still irked her. But Spider-man was with Stark and apparently so was Steve, if anything could threaten them, it’d be Thanos. 

The one who’d killed Vision.

Wanda snarled as Ant-man enlarged across the battlefield, throwing Black Panther and Wasp towards Stark’s group. Wasp sprouting wing mid-flight to catch them.  
“I’ve got some of the ground covered and Waka’s holding up well,” He reported over the network. Wanda decided to follow his example, swinging around to pick up Banner’s hulk-buster with her powers, throwing him towards Thanos. The teal-armored woman next to her had frozen,  
“Go,” Wanda told her. The woman nodded as gratefully as one hiding their emotions with a face-plate could be, snatching Nebula up and flying off. Captain Marvel didn’t need any help in the air anyway, so they could afford to spare the teal-armored woman. A crash boomed across the battle as Valkerie swept overhead carrying the raccoon, the tree, and Bucky.  
And well, if that was Banner’s hulk-buster landing on top of Thanos? He had killed the second half of her soul after all.

_..._..._..._

“Tony needs help,” James’s world fuzzed. No. He’d just gotten Peter back, he had Morgan, he had Pepper, he couldn’t die on him. He couldn’t lose that intelligent 16-year-old roommate who took on the world, the world couldn’t lose Iron Man. James couldn’t lose his brother.  
“You got Quill, I got Hawkeye?” Falcon asked, forcing James’ mind back to the present,  
“Yeah,” James curtly replied, diving down to pick up the self-proclaimed Star-Lord,  
“Hey! I was just-”  
“Thanos” James interrupted, Quill shut up.  
“Hey so I didn’t get Hawkeye,” Falcon reported over the radio,  
“What?!” As if to accent his point, Thor streaked by overhead, dragging a screaming Hawkeye behind him,  
“Don’t worry, Thor got there first. Although I’m kinda worried he’ll survive the trip. But I did pick up a- fine, not a straggler- the queen-in-waiting- I’m trying to speak to the rest of my team here, shut up. Fine. Shuri, I picked up Shuri,” James blinked at his headset,  
“You picked up the Queen of Wakanda?! What the hell Falcon?!” He shouted into his helmet. The world couldn’t lose more leaders than it already had with the consequences of the blip and subsequent return,  
“She says she’s just a princess now that her brother’s back,”  
“Not the point, Falcon, not the point,” James grumbled, “Fine, here’s touchdown,”

_..._..._..._

Steve crashed into Thanos with a full-strength blow from his enhancements and Mjolner. It didn’t kill him, Steve knew he couldn’t, but hopefully, it would stun him long enough for the rest to get here. Tony needed help, he’d asked for help, and he never asked for help. Steve knew he was being a little hypocritical criticizing Tony for that, but if he couldn’t handle an enemy, they probably needed everyone for whatever idea Tony’d had.  
“Avengers!” He spoke into his earpiece, he’d taken a few head-blows earlier, he prayed it still worked, “Tony needs help!” As Steve picked up his shield, hefting Mjolner, Thanos struggled to his feet. Captain America faced Thanos down, standing between the broken man he might never call his friend again and the alien who destroyed half the life in the universe.  
“I’ve got some of the ground covered and Waka’s holding up well,” Scott’s voice crackled over the earpiece, good they worked.  
“Incoming!” A voice Steve hadn’t heard in years shouted down at him as Wasp and Black Panther dropped into the battle. They engaged Thanos as Steve turned to Tony - and Spider-man, shit -  
_  
“I lost my son!” Tony screamed at them, throwing his beat-up Iron Man helmet at Steve’s feet, “Don’t you dare say I haven’t lost anything. He died in my fucking arms, Rogers.”  
“Tony-”  
“Back off, Captain,” Colonel Rhodes broke in, “Don’t you dare say he didn’t lose anything again,”  
“I’m sorry,” He pleaded,  
“And I’m out,” Tony glared, “Call me if it’s an emergency only.”  
_

He got him back. God, Tony got his son back and here he was about to lose him all over again.  
“Tony,” Steve questioned grabbing his outstretched hand- and the world exploded.  
Steve could barely see Tony and Spider-man grunting as their own loads lessened. The infinity stones, Steve realized, they were sharing the power of the infinity stones. A crash resounded in the background as what appeared to be Banner’s hulk-buster armor crashed into Thanos.  
“Fucking Wanda,” Bruce’s barely audible complaint could be heard as Black Panther ripped him out of the suit,  
“Bruce, building struts!” Tony called out,  
“What?” Came Bruce's reply as Wasp and Black Panther helped the scientist over, taking Spider-man’s out-stretched arm.  
“More struts-”  
“The more spread-out the load is,” Spider-man finished as Bruce, Wasp, and Black Panther tensed,  
“Well, thought, Stark, Young Starkson,” Thor cried as he landed, carrying a very dazed Clint,  
“Never again,” Clint told Steve, bringing on a pained half-smile as Thor laid a hand on Black Panther’s shoulder,  
“Fanboy later, Peter,” Tony gently reprimanded in response to his son’s awestruck expression. Thor’s friend Valkerie swooped down, inelegantly dropping Rocket, Groot, and Bucky to the ground as she turned to Thor for instruction,  
“Grab onto Hawkeye, here,” He informed her, “We are sharing Stark’s load,” She shrugged, sliding off the pegasus- wow -and grabbing Rocket’s shirt collar,  
“Get back here, rodent,”  
“Excuse you? My name is Rocket you booze-faced-bipedal!”  
“I am Groot!” Bucky shot Steve a small smile as he grabbed Groot’s other limb to join them as Sam, Iron Patriot, and touched down,

_..._..._..._

“Shuri, what?” T’Challa asked as the girl in question dropped from her death-grip on Falcon’s leg.  
“Later,” She replied, quickly interrupted by Quill,  
“Wheres the grape head bastard?” He growled as the hulk buster armor shifted in response,  
“Join the hand-holding circle, hey Pep, gotta share the stone’s power,” He quickly informed them, Falcon quickly grabbed Steve’s hand while Shuri almost tackled Rhodey to join in, with Pepper and Quill following.  
“Hand-holding circle?” Nebula asked confused,  
“Power stone,” Quill explained as Thanos erupted from the armor. Nebula scowled at his emergence, and grape head- Quill had good insults okay? -took them all in calmly.  
“Your futile resistance is of no consequence to me,” He said lowly, staring into Tony’s soul. Thanos stood to his full height, raising his hand with a tired smirk, savoring the looks of the Avengers around him, “I am inevitable,” He snapped. Peter started giggling at Tony’s side when the titan’s face turned confused, turning his gaudy glove over to reveal the absence of infinity stones.  
Tony echoed Thano’s tired smirk back at him. He could only imagine the image he made, beaten and bloody, surrounded by similarly battered comrades forming an unbroken chain of support that boxed Thanos in. Raising his own gauntlet, sparkling with stolen infinity stones, their unnatural glow surrounding himself and the rest of the Avengers. Thanos’ eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen,  
“But we,” Tony coldly informed him, his reforged family standing by his side, “Are Avengers,” He snapped, and Thanos’ army crumbled to dust around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’know how the guardians shared the power of an infinity stone, well I was like ‘why cant the avengers do that!!?!?!?!’ like they were so caught up in their whole ‘who is the strongest?’ bullcrap (only had the Hulk snap after the time travel instead of sharing the power) that they never realized that they could just share the power and work together. I mean isn’t teamwork and friendship the main themes of most action movies anyway?? It was never one dude it was the Avengers. Also the Avengers never really figured out their shit after Civil War (kinda did during the four years but with the resurgence of everyone, especially Bucky, it would be called into question) they just started working together out of necessity because of Thanos. It would be so much more meaningful if they joined forces to defeat Thanos and show that they have resolved their conflicts and everything rather than Tony just sacrificing himself because he has a martyr complex the size of Jupiter. Like it would even fit well in the movie because they all kind of spread out at the beginning of the battle and now they are coming back together. Also, it would totally be feasible, when the guardians joined to handle the power stone they had about five people so to handle all six we need six times that, and with the hulk, I’m sure they could’ve managed to wield the stones without serious backlash (Literally, everyone showed up right after Tony snaps in cannon so it’s not like they’re far either).
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. - Ida


End file.
